


Double Life ||Brothers Conflict||

by MitzukiGizz



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzukiGizz/pseuds/MitzukiGizz
Summary: -¡Solo quería una vida normal!- Grito con frustración -No pedí... esto- Susurro en un hilo de voz. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por derramarse mientras que su heterocromatica mirada observaba el suelo. Aquella mirada tranquila y reconfortante se había marchado mientras que la verdad amarga se había instalado en su vida.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

El sonido de la campana de la puerta del local llamó la atención de la joven. Un joven de cabellera morada atada en una coleta alta con dos mechones al costado de su blanquecino y serio rostro.   
La joven miraba a la nada en busca de alguna respuesta lógica por la cual tal aspecto elegante. Una teoría era que el joven había ido por primera vez a casa de su novia y como la primera imagen cuenta, había decidido utilizar un smoking de color negro.

—Señorita— fue lo único que logró escuchar la joven apenas salió de su trance.

—Disculpe— tímidamente le preguntó al hombre —¿Que desea?

—Señorita Suzumi, tiene que acompañarme por favor— repitió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la joven. Aquel hombre de aspecto elegante intimidada a la menor debido, aunque llevase lentes oscuros, a que sentí su fija mirada en su rostro, analizando cada facción y detalle.

—¿Ah?— dijo con sorpresa la menor. Después de analizar aquella situación soltó un leve risa mientras miraba aquel hombre —¿Realmente cree que me iré así con usted?— soltó —Lamento informarle que necesitará algo más que eso para que vaya con usted, señor— respondió con falsa firmeza. Aquella situación era extraña y hasta cierto punto gracioso, pero el hecho de que aquel sujeto no le quitara la mirada de encima y que su rostro estuviera totalmente serio le incomodaba.

—Respuesta correcta— dijo el de hebras moradas mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta, dejando a la joven totalmente sorprendida. Creía que tal vez era un reto puesto por amigos o algo así.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad sin ninguna situación entraña por la cual extrañarse. La hora de salida de la joven había llegado.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte hasta tarde Amu-chii— Se disculpó por décima vez la encargada de la panadería.

La joven sonrió y negó con sus manos —Esta bien, no tenía nada que hacer realmente— mencionó saliendo del local para irse a casa.

Caminaba despreocupada bajo la Luna quien junto a las luces de los postes que aún funcionaban, iluminaban su camino. No le asustaba el hecho de que sea un lugar poco transitado a pesar de que su madre le había pedido que fuese por otro o que permitiera que su hermano la recogiera. La mayoría de locales habían ya cerrado dejando totalmente en silencio y solitario la calle, un escenario digno de alguno crimen atroz, cruel en la cual sus posibilidades de poder recibir Socorro en caso de que algo le ocurriese eran mínimas.

Sin preocupaciones más que llegar a su casa, la joven ignoraba cualquier sonido.

—Buenas noches...— susurro una voz a su espalda que le parecía familiar —Señorita— concluyo dejando a la joven sorprendida y con un miedo creciente en su cuerpo.

No permitió que la azulada se diera la vuelta pues le había puesto un trapo en su nariz y boca, aquel pañuelo se encontraba mojado con un líquido el cual en pocos minutos había logrado que la joven perdiese las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, lo último que logró sentir fue como aquel hombre la tomaba en brazos para evitar que cayese al frío suelo. Pronto todo se volvió negro, como el cielo de aquella solitaria noche.


	2. Capitulo 1

La azulada descansaba en su cómodo cama sin importarle el hecho que un azabache se encontraba tocando la puerta de su habitación para llamar su atención. Aquel joven detrás de la puerta se encontraba un poco frustrado debido a que la joven no respondía a sus llamados.

—Amy, despierta de una vez o llegaras tarde al colegio— le llamó el azabache aclarándose la garganta para que le escuchase si es que ella no lo hacía. El silencio fue su respuesta. El fastidio en el se hizo presente, siempre era así todas las mañanas. Tocó bruscamente la puerta para hacer ruido y despertarla —¡Amy!— grito —Voy a entrar si no abres o me respondes.

—Sobre aviso no hay engaño—susurro mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta para entrar a la habitación —Que este vestida— pidió mientras recordaba aquel vergonzoso momento en que encontró a su hermana menor frente a su espejo colocándose su brasier mientas escucha música con sus audífonos.

El joven entró a la habitación en silencio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su hermana envolvía con su manta, cubriéndola en su totalidad.

—Bueno, a lo que nos toca— pensó el joven mientras se acercaba a un costado de la cama de la joven sin hacer ruido —1... 2... 3...— contó en su mente mientras ponía sus manos por debajo del colchón para después alzarlo provocando que la joven rodará directo al suelo.

—¿¡Que!?— grito la joven a formuladas y asustada debió a la repentina caída.

|♪|Pov's Amy|♪|

El sonido brusco de la puerta de mi habitación me despertó pero no respondí. Sabía que era Yuuki, mi hermano mayor. El era el encargado de despertarme por las mañanas para que me alistar y no llegará tarde al colegio.   
Ignore sus llamados y me acomode nuevamente para dormir. Me había ido a dormir durante la madrugada debido a que estaba terminando de ver Boy's Over Flower y no tenía la energía para pararme y comenzar mi jornada. Lo escuchaba hablar pero no prestaba atención a lo que el decía.

Al poco tiempo pensé que se había rendido ya que no se escuchaba más que mi respiración. Me volví a acomodar para dormir y compensar mira horas de sueño pérdidas.   
Mi cuerpo comenzó a rodar por la cama sin darme permiso a detener mi caída.

—¿¡Que!?— pregunte confundida y asustada. Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi hermano quien sonreía con superioridad y burla.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó fingiendo preocupación. Le mire con desagrado.

—¿Tienes otra pregunta estup...— le conteste pero fui interrumpida por el.

—No pierdas el tiempo y alístate o llegaras tarde— ordenó volviendo a su semblante serio. Camino hacia la puerta para salir de mi habitación — Te tirare hielos si te vuelves a dormir— me amenazó antes de salir de mi campo de visión.

Suspire levantándome del frío piso. Me sacudí con mis manos el pans de mi pijama para quitar el polvo que se pudo haber pegado —Será mejor que me arregle— susurre dirigiéndome a mi baño para arreglarme.   
Cuando salí del baño me dirigí directamente a la puerta para no caer ante mi tentadora cama.

Camine hasta llegar a la cocina donde debía encontrar a mi madre. Apenas llegue ahí visualice la corta cabellera castaña de mi madre quien tarareaba una canción mientras acomodaba algunas cosa de la alacena.

—Buenos días— salude mientras me sentaba en una silla de una isla de mármol blanco en la cual comiamos en familia. Mi madre se giro apenas me oyó y junto a una salida sonrisa me devolvió el saludo.

Continuó acomodando una cosas mientras yo la observaba con una mano apoyada en mi mejilla para sostener mi rostro —Maldición, tengo sueño— bufé mientras agitaba mi rostro para despertarme.

—Sin maldiciones— ordenó mi madre mientras asentaba un vaso con chocolate en polvo el cual era para Yuuki seguramente —¿Quieres desayunar?

Negué con la cabeza. Tome el vaso con chocolate y bebí un poco de el para ponerme en pie después. Camine a la puerta de salida para irme de un vez a la escuela.

—Nos vemos luego— me despedí para salir de casa.

|♪|En la escuela|♪|

En cuanto llegue al colegio me dirigí directo a mi salón. No tenía un grupo de amigas el cual se acercase a mi con total emoción para preguntarme por mis posibles aventuras durante las vacaciones. No era por ser asocial o una rara a la cual las personas no querían integrar. Más bien era por dos motivos. El primero es porque apenas llegue a este colegio, bueno, son más o menos nueva y la segunda razón es que, no me molestan, pero no me gusta o no suelo estar en un grupo grande de personas, no lo veo necesario. Ignore todo el ruido hasta llegar a mi salón una misión difícil debido a que había grupos de amigos estorbando en los pasillos que no me dejaban pasar.

Después de haber pasado por el mar de evento, llegue a mi salón donde me fui directo a mi asiento. Recorte mi cabeza en mi mesa cansada. Algunas personas me habían empujado en su emoción por hablar con personas nuevas e integrarlas a su grupo de amigos.

—Amy~— canturreo una voz femenina enfrente de mi, levante mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver a aquella persona. Me encontré con mi amiga Alice Robert con su mirada azul brillante mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rubio.

—Alice— le llame con voz cansada mientras me sentaba correctamente. Ella tomó su silla y la unió a mi mesa para que pudiéramos platicar cómodamente.   
Comenzamos a hablar de sus vacaciones y como las había pasado, riendo de sus pequeñas aventuras. Nuestra plática término en cuanto la profesora llego a nuestro aula dando inicio a las clases.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦Hola, solo les pido perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o gramatical que les haga lamentarse leer este libro. Soy nueva en esto pero me esforzaré para mejorar.


End file.
